Microcurrent Electrobiological Treatment
What is Microcurrent Electrobiological Treatment "MET" MET is a form of electrical stimulation using microcurrents to enhance the healing process by restoring homeostasis – the body’s natural ability to maintain an optimal internal balance. When something happens to affect the body’s normal homeostasis adverse symptoms appear, as the body tries to defend its weakest areas and restore balance. Microcurrent Electrical Treatment (MET) acts as a catalyst. It triggers and maintains the numerous physiological reactions which occur in the cell during the recovery process. Who can be treated with MET? Patients whose symptoms are not relieved by appropriate drug therapy and /or Patients who are unable or unwilling to undergo surgery or take anti-inflammatory drugs for, amongst other conditions, Rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis and related bone and joint diseases. It also offers relief to patients with sports injuries and to those who are recovering from surgery. What is adenosine triphosphate (ATP)? ATP (adenosine triphosphate) is known as the cell's energy currency. It works as a carrier of energy in all living organisms. ATP captures the chemical energy released by the combustion of nutrients and transfers it to reactions that require energy: the building up of cell components, muscle contraction, transmission of nerve messages and many other functions. Why is ATP important in electrobiological medicine? Any healing process consumes a great deal of ATP and may be accelerated through a means of increasing ATP in the tissue. Microcurrent stimulation (MET and CES) to the body causes radically increased production of ATP levels, allowing the body to perform the healing process in an accelerated fashion. Microcurrent therapy is the modality of choice for increased tissue healing. Research and clinical trials have shown that with microcurrent stimulation, there is reduction, healing, improvement or even permanent relief from a variety of medical conditions. In theory our bodies can produce all the ATP we need, in reality they don’t. Microcurrent stimulation supercharges the tissue with ATP, which resides there until needed. A controlled modified and weak current (such as the ones used by Elexoma MedicTM) stimulates the production of ATP. This in turn causes a chain reaction of chemical activity which result in analgesic, anti-inflammatory and healing effect on the affected body tissue. What makes microcurrent unique? Microcurrent is unique in that it has a cumulative effect, rather than a diminishing effect, unlike other forms of electric therapy/electric stimulation devices (interferential, higher amperage TENS and galvanic) that decrease ATP levels. What does trauma do to the cells of the body? Trauma affects the electrical potential of damaged cells and an injured area has a higher electrical resistance than the surrounding tissue. This decreases electrical conductivity through the injured area, and decreases cellular capacitance, leading to inflammation and impairment of the healing process. What effect does microcurrent therapy have on injured or traumatised cell tissue? When microcurrent therapy is applied to injured tissue, resistance is reduced and the natural current flow of the tissue is supported. This allows the cells in the traumatized area to regain capacitance (flow of electrons) and re-establish homeostasis. What is Frequency Specific Microcurrent? Frequency Specific Microcurrent (i.e. mono-phasic, biphasic): means that specific frequencies are used for different tissues and conditions, often providing softening of the tissue and decreased pain. This softening and the pain relief that comes with it seems to be long lasting and in many cases permanent. See more *Cranial Electrobiological Stimulation (CES) *Electrosleep treatment References Category:Electrophysiology Category:Medical treatments